Artificial Ideology
Artificial Ideology is a 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by members of Team N2 and verified by Knobbelboy. The level is largely gray themed with a few exceptions in terms of decorations. The level is currently sits at #45 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above The Hell Factory(#46) and below Down Bass(#44). Description This level is mostly known for its difficult transitions, timings and tight spaces. This level is an XL demon and is grey themed. It was verified by Knobbelboy on the 3rd of January 2017, but it was not rated until several days later. Gameplay Minus (1-4%): 'The level starts off with a cube section with confusing obstacles with invisible orbs and gravity portals (labelled as 'GRAVITY'). The invisible orbs will pulse its color as the player progresses on. The player will need to memorize what orbs to touch and not to touch. '''KSWgeo (5-8%): '''A mini ball section with hard timings, it then switches to dual big-sized gravity balls with hard timings that require the player to time right when the ball nearly reaches off the edge of the platform. '''ThorMode (9-12%): '''A hard and tight wave section with bright pulsing cubes as a background. There is a coin in a fake block with the coin labelling (shown as 'C') on it which require the player to have skilled waving to go through the block. 'Cyclic (Designed by Minus) (13-18%): '''The player changes into another dual ball section with hard timings. It changes into a moderately tight spaced wave and into a big ship section which requires moderate straight fly as the spikes start closing in slowly onto the player. '''Zelda (18-33%): This consists of a robot section with many timed jumps with spinning gears and small spikes that are hard to see through the dark. This section's background used to have the quote 'Dea Ex Machina - ' but it was removed as the name of the level was changed. It changes into a mixed dual section, the top one being a mini-cube and the bottom one being a mini-ship. This part requires a high level of timing. The top one changes into a mini-UFO while the bottom changes into a big wave. The player has to straight wave as it changes its size while controlling the UFO to not hit the spikes below which requires controlled straight waving. Motu (34-43%): 'The player enters a ship sequence which has a moderately tight space and a mini-straight flying section which changes gravity as the player passes through. The player goes into a hard mini-wave section which requires skilled timing of light-tapping and minor jitter-click. It goes into a big wave and turns into an auto segment with many blue-pads corresponding to the build-up of the drop. 'Koreaqwer (43-51%): '''It goes into a slow wave section with tight spaces and quickly changes into a triple speed ship section with straight flying. It quickly transits into a mini-wave segment and into a mini-ship segment with straight flying and gravity changes. It changes into a mini-wave which requires precision to fly through and it goes according to the melody of the song. It changes into a normal cube and into a short straight flying segment with the big ship. '''RedDragoN (51-58%): '''A simple mini-cube section with slight timing and minor orb spam. It changes into a big ship with moderately tight spaces as it changes its size and gravity. '''Miner (Designed by Koreaqwer) (58-63%): '''It changes into a slow speed, short ship section which consists of yellow orbs that needed to be tapped. The player teleports through the portal into a big wave section with a seemingly open space segment that tricks the player. However, the "lens flare" of the star in the background resembles white spikes and there are hidden saws scattered throughout the open space, making it a hard wave section. It changes into a triple speed mini-ship section with many straight flying segments. '''Satum (Designed by Minus) (64-66%): '''The player goes through a mirror portal and changes into a slow speed wave with tight spaces and the increasing of speed as the player fly through. '''Ryan LC (67-74%): The player passes through the mirror portal again and changes into a dual cube section with moderate timing. It changes into a mixed dual section, one being a mini-UFO and another one being a mini-wave. This segment requires spam of the UFO while maintaining a controlled straight fly of the mini-wave. It transitions into a single mini-ship with a short straight flying segment. It transitions into a slow mini-UFO section as the background becomes darker and obstacles become pure black. This segment requires skilled timing of the jumps and tapping of blue orbs. '''dhk2725 (75-82%): '''It changes into a mini-dual ball section with moderate timings of every jump which goes according to the melody of the song. It transitions into a slow mini-cube section with slight timings of the blue orbs which also synchronizes with the song. '''R2bbit (a.k.a Ripplez) (82-100%): '''It transitions into a triple-speed big ship section with tight spaces and fast switching of gravity portals and teleportation portals. It changes into a mixed-dual section, a big cube and a big wave segment which requires moderate timing of the wave. Both icons change into a big ship and a mini-ball respectively which requires skilled timing of the ship and the ball to go through the obstacle and a section which quote the text 'Never Give Up' as the player reaches near the end of the level. Finally, it changes into a big ship as it lands onto a floating platform with the collab members labelled on the background in a crossword form. Trivia * Before the preview came out, TeamN2 released a sneak peak of Motu's part in the level. * On 22 February 2016, TeamN2 (and other members) released their first short preview of the level featuring KSWgeo, ThorMode and Cyclic's part. * The level was initally named as Calculator Core as the video ends in the level menu with the level name on it. * 26 February 2016, Wabbit released a preview of the same parts (except for Zelda's) with his gameplay. The gameplay in the video was a nerfed version of the level (as stated by ThorMode). * The level name was thought to be confimed as Dea Ex Machina as Zelda's part is shown with the name "Dea Ex Machina - TeamN2" in the background. * On 25 August 2016, COSINE streamed the level on Twitch for the first time and practiced the level. ** He then also confirmed that Artificial Ideology (short-termed as AI) is the official title of the level. * COSINE finished the practice run in over 500 attempts for the first run (from Motu's part). * For a while, Riot was supposedly set to verify the level. He eventually gave up on it and passed it on to Knobbelboy to verify instead. *Notable members of N2 are absent for the construction of this collab. These members are; **Reple (boss) - Absent for unknown reasons. **COSINE - Absent as he was verifying. **ZenthicAlpha - Absent as he was not present at the time of construction. **WOOGI1411 - Absent for unknown reasons. **Luneth - Absent for unknown reasons **Powerbomb- Absent for unknown reasons *When looking at the level in the editor, the words "kanker" (which means cancer in dutch) can be found under ThorMode's, Motu's and Koreaqwer's parts. There's also one under the UFO section at 70%. *Even though stated by most players when finished, it would've been harder than A Bizarre Phantasm, even though it is currently sitting under it on the Demon List. *Despite it being an Extreme Demon, Superex considered it a Hard Demon. Walkthrough Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:XL Levels Category:Megacollabs